


蔡徐坤 | August x Kun 3

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	蔡徐坤 | August x Kun 3

*谢谢喜欢这系列的各位，让它有了第三集XD

*很抱歉拖了五个多月... 剧情一直想不出来qwq

*剧情需要微坤廷

*5.2k

 

 

01

蔡徐坤好不容易从床上爬起来，捡起地上的一件衣服随便套上，撑着被折腾了一晚的腰走到浴室，拿起牙刷挤了牙膏往嘴裡放。

 

August走进房间没看到，往浴室一看就看见小捲毛在刷牙，走了进去站在他背后，双手撑在蔡徐坤身前的洗手台，把人圈住「你是很想念我嘴裡的味道吗？拿起我的牙刷就往嘴裡塞啊？」

把牙刷从嘴裡拿出看了看，才发现这是在别人家又不是自己家，怎麽一切都这麽自然？明明是第一次来啊...「啊...对不起，没注意。」蔡徐坤有点尴尬，可又不想输了气势，于是又补了句「大叔你不会介意吧？都是男人这也没什麽的你说对吧？」

透过镜子看着眼前的人的表情，明显是害羞又想装没事，笑了下，不禁在他后颈的地方附上一个亲吻。

 

「你干嘛啊...不要一大早发情好不好...」蔡徐坤感受到后颈一阵湿润，就知道身后这人大概不安什麽好心眼，连忙推开他，漱了口赶紧逃出浴室。

August靠在门上看着逃离自己怀裡的猎物，在房裡慌张的找衣服穿上。推了下眼镜走过去，靠在他耳边轻轻地说「我不会对你怎麽样的，要也要把你喂饱啊。弟 弟。」最后两个字还刻意加重语气，似乎对于刚刚又被叫大叔有所反击。

看着蔡徐坤泛红的耳朵August满意的笑了笑，拉着人出去吃早餐了。

 

 

02

　　吃完早餐，蔡徐坤换了身衣服，准备出门却被拦住。

　　「大叔你要干嘛？捨不得我走吗？」蔡徐坤顶着那头小捲毛，笑脸盈盈的看着August。

　　「你到底要叫我大叔到什麽时候？要去哪？我送你。」August也不是不知道这孩子就是皮，但也只是无奈的笑了笑。

　　「去打工。不然大叔你是要包养我吗？先说，你要但我可不要喔，我不想被束缚。」独自一个人自由惯了，理所当然不想被约束。

　　「那我送你去吧。你放心，我是不会这麽做的，我知道你喜欢自由，不过你以后想我就来吧，不要再偷跑去酒吧喝酒了。」August自然知道蔡徐坤想要什麽不想要什麽，所以也不会说出要包养这种话。但调戏自然是不能少的，说到后来，August已经把蔡徐坤禁锢在自己和门中间，两人的距离大概只剩五公分。

　　「你这个流氓大叔！出门啦！」蔡徐坤推开了August，一副气冲冲的样子，可脸上及耳朵上的红晕自然是藏不住了。

 

 

　　不过门一开，蔡徐坤就被吓到了。

　　为什麽又一个跟自己长得这麽像的人？

 

 

03

　　August看着蔡徐坤一脸懵圈的表情特别想笑，不过看着他和他眼前的人站在一起还真挺神奇的。

 

　　「Uncle，他是谁啊？为什麽跟我长得好像跟Uncle也长得好像？」蔡徐坤面前的男孩矮了点，戴着一顶贝雷帽背着一个背包，脸上还有小雀斑。

　　「他是Uncle的朋友，他叫Kun；他是我表哥的小孩，蔡小葵，顺便一提，我表哥叫蔡大奎，跟我...也跟你挺像的。」August把手搭在蔡徐坤肩上，一一介绍几号人物。蔡大奎是August从育幼院出来后认到的亲戚，虽说是表哥但却像亲哥哥一样。介绍完了以后，那传说中的蔡大奎就出现在他们眼前。

　　「August，好久不见啊，这是...？」蔡大奎戴了一副墨镜，前额的头髮被梳起，但不像August的大背头全部往后梳，身穿大衣倒是和August有几分相像。

　　「我朋友，你们先进去坐吧，我先送他出门，等等就回来。」August简单的说了几句就拉着还愣在那的蔡徐坤去坐电梯，蔡大奎也带着蔡小葵进去屋裡。

 

 

04

　　蔡徐坤一直到了打工地点还一脸懵，August拍了拍肩示意他到了，蔡徐坤才回过神。

　　原本解了安全带转过身准备开门下车，没想到又被拉回去。

　　「你干嘛？」蔡徐坤问完后就被堵住了嘴，舌头的入侵更是让人猝不及防。

　　「一句话都不说就走了也太没礼貌，总要给个回礼吧？」August对蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，看见对面的人又不自觉脸红感到很满足。

　　蔡徐坤恼羞成怒的推开车门，还重重的把门关上，背着包就走进打工的超商，同事见他好像心情不好可脸上又红红的也不敢多问，只能目送他进员工休息室。

 

　　换衣服的时候手机响了起来，上面写了大大的几个字"下班再来接你"。蔡徐坤毫不客气的点开聊天室准备质问为什麽在他睡觉的时候加微信，仔细一看才发现，这人连暱称都改了，蔡徐坤气一个把手机屏幕关了，直接丢进柜子连回都不想回。

 

　　谁想回那个什麽亲爱的哥哥啊，明明是大叔。蔡徐坤想。

 

 

05

　　蔡徐坤从昨晚就在想，他和August到底算什麽？

 

　　仔细算起来，两人不过才见过两次面，虽然两次都见到床上去了，可这又算什麽？

　　蔡徐坤越来越不懂自己对August到底是什麽样的感情，对于只接触这麽一部份的男人就产生情感也太肤浅了，可却又不能否认自己对那男人的确有好感。

 

　　之前和朱正廷在一起的时候，虽然自己比他小，但却是照顾对方的那个，朱正廷的依赖性很强，一点也不像大蔡徐坤两岁的哥哥，反而处处黏着他，还常常对着蔡徐坤撒娇。

　　可自从和August接触，蔡徐坤就变成了被照顾的一方，像早上的早餐，或是刚刚送他来上班等，而且自己似乎也被吃得死死的，总是在怼完对方的下一秒又被调戏回来。

 

　　蔡徐坤不知道自己和August到底算什麽，他也说明白不想被包养，看对方意思也不会真的这麽做，可又说想他可以去找他，所以这是变成砲友了？

　　虽然蔡徐坤之前也干过这种事，可现在的他并不想重操旧业，或是说他更不想和August成为那种关係，具体的理由他自己也不知道。

 

 

06

　　蔡徐坤站在柜檯的时候老是出神，被调去补货也是一直出错，同事看他状况不好，问他要不要提早下班，可蔡徐坤只是笑着摆了摆手，说不用了，接着提起精神又站回了柜檯。

 

　　「你好，我想结帐。」这时刚好有个客人来结帐，蔡徐坤提了提气准备结帐，却看见柜檯桌上根本没有东西，抬起头想问客人却看见熟悉的人。

 

　　「嗨，你是蔡徐坤吧？我们早上刚见过，我是蔡大奎，记得吗？」和August长得几乎一样的人让蔡徐坤心慌了下，不同早上戴着墨镜，他也戴了细框眼镜，只是August的是金色他的是黑色。

　　可怎麽也不明白这个蔡大奎怎麽找到这裡来。

　　「呃...请问你有什麽事吗？」蔡徐坤看就知道他是来找自己并不是真的来买东西的，于是就直截了当的问。

　　「我跟你买点时间，到下班，扣的工资我补齐，去换衣服吧。」蔡徐坤不明所以，是要做什麽为什麽还要如此大费周章？

　　一旁的陈立农和王琳凯作为同事看着这个画面也懵住，只能看着蔡徐坤去换衣服，接着就被另一个和他长得很像的人带走。

 

 

07

　　上了蔡大奎的车，蔡徐坤系好了安全带，也没问自己到底要被带去哪，就乖乖的坐在副驾让人给载走了。

 

　　「你就这麽没有戒心的上了跟你只有一面之缘的人的车吗？」打破沉默，蔡大奎问出了第一句话。

　　蔡徐坤被问的有些发愣，这个问题似乎有些似曾相似，可上次因为对方是August，蔡徐坤心裡明白会有什麽结果，所以就跟了上去，可这次上了蔡大奎的车心裡却没谱，难道是因为他是August的哥哥？

 

　　「你该不会因为我是他哥就放下戒心吧？那你也太傻，果然是未成年。」蔡大奎看了蔡徐坤一眼，又转头看向前方，嘴角露出不明所以的笑容。

　　「你到底想干什麽？还有，其实我不是未成年。」蔡徐坤露出从没见过的阴沉表情，蔡大奎从镜子瞥了眼，心想这孩子果然不简单。

　　「没想干嘛，跟你聊聊而已。」蔡大奎踩着油门继续前进，蔡徐坤也没说话。

 

 

08

　　蔡大奎带蔡徐坤去的是August家附近的咖啡厅，蔡徐坤不知道他有什麽用意要选在这种地方，虽然他也不知道August现在在不在家，会不会突然出现就是了。

 

　　「有话快说。」蔡徐坤见蔡大奎慢悠悠的去点了咖啡，再慢悠悠的走回座位有些不耐烦，虽然他也不知道对方是怎麽知道自己喜欢喝奶茶。

　　「别急，我就先问你，你跟August到底什麽关係？」蔡大奎抿了一口他的黑咖啡，透过眼镜直勾勾的看着蔡徐坤。

　　「你管不着。」蔡徐坤并没有因为蔡大奎的疑问而感到慌张，虽然这个问题在他心裡也是个不解之谜，可他知道他现在不能表现出来。

　　「呵，口气真大。」蔡大奎轻蔑的笑了一下，彷彿是在预料之中。

　　「本来就不干你的事，所以你找我只是为了问这个？」蔡徐坤动也没动眼前那杯奶茶，谁知道会不会被下药，从跟着这个人来到这裡，一切都不太对劲，自是不敢轻举妄动。

　　「不，我只是想把你骗来...应该说，早上看见你脖子上的痕迹就能想像你们昨晚多•激•烈，不过没想到你的防备挺强的，买给你的饮料一口也不喝。」蔡大奎又喝了口黑咖啡，挑眉笑着看着一脸阴沉的蔡徐坤。

　　蔡徐坤怎麽也没想到这人居然是看上自己，可他没办法接受，就算他长得和August像，但到底也不是同一个人，更何况蔡大奎这种做法实在太噁心。

 

　　「既然如此我要回去了，你的目的我明白，我的答案不用说你也知道，那就没必要耗时间，打工那些钱也不用给我了，我可不是做这种事业的。」蔡徐坤拿起包包转身准备走人，却被蔡大奎一把拉住。

　　「别这样嘛，我跟他长这麽像...没关係的吧？」蔡大奎一使力把人拉向自己，最后的距离是嘴唇恰巧靠在蔡徐坤耳边。

　　蔡徐坤想施力挣开却硬是被禁锢着，眼看那人越来越得寸进尺，蔡徐坤就越来越慌。

　　「闹够没？」突然一个熟悉的声音传进耳裡，是August。

 

 

09

　　「哟，弟弟，你的Kun说要跟我玩一玩呢。」蔡徐坤听见August的声音顿时没了力气，心更是一凉，他不知道August会怎麽想他和蔡大奎。

　　「别闹，他未成年。」August并没有马上把人拉回，而是看着和自己长相相似的人抱着那个小捲毛。

　　「你不会真相信他未成年？要是他真的未成年，你也会有罪的。」蔡大奎对于August的理由很是不屑。

　　「我有没有罪我自己知道，我只知道你现在这样会有罪，放开他。」August还是一如既往的冷静，彷彿他面对的是一个现行犯，必须冷静应对，否则他就会对"人质"不利。

　　「August，什麽时候见你这麽专情过了？况且你和他也没有什麽特别的关係吧？那借我玩玩又何妨？」蔡大奎并没有要放人的意思，而是继续自顾自的说着。

　　「我和他什麽关係你不用了解，只要知道他，是我的人，所以，麻烦你放开。」August的语气开始带点怒气，可表面还算是镇定。

　　「他骗你他未成年欸，你还要他啊？」蔡大奎看着August靠近，刻意又把蔡徐坤抱得更紧，而蔡徐坤把这些对话都听在耳裡，尤其August说自己是他的人时，不禁吞了口口水，心脏也跳动的特别厉害。

　　「那我还知道你骗我你是我表哥呢，放开他。」August知道蔡大奎骗他大概是几个月前，他意外的听见蔡大奎在讲电话，对方是蔡小葵。蔡小葵也并不是蔡大奎的儿子，除此外，蔡小葵看起来是个特别乖的小孩，实际上是个天才少年，所以才会和蔡大奎联合要骗他。

　　August一直没有戳破为的就是看这两人还能变出什麽把戏，当然在这之前也把自己所有可能会被动到有关钱的东西都加以管控，不过目前看来那两人是想和自己培养好感情才行动，只是这中间突然来个蔡徐坤，让对方突然改变计画。

 

　　蔡大奎在那天听August说自己被一个和他们都长得像的高中男孩"捡尸"后，就马上去调查了蔡徐坤的身份。接着在这天假装出现来个初见面，最后利用他跟August敲一笔钱。

　　但没想到蔡徐坤比自己想像中的精，许多计画都被打坏，例如那杯奶茶，例如August的突然出现，例如自己长久的计画早就被识破。

 

　　「既然你早知道了，那就乾脆一点吧，你要拿多少钱来把"你的人"赎回去？」蔡大奎等着August开价，却发现对方只是盯着他看。

　　「怎麽？捨不得花钱？还是他对你根本不重要？」蔡徐坤没有转身，看不见August的表情，听见蔡大奎这麽说让他更紧张，甚至想自己在August心裡根本没那麽重要。

　　「他不是能用钱衡量的，你先把他放开，之后要多少随你开。」August的话让蔡徐坤内心一震，而听见这句话的蔡大奎更是满意的鬆手，结果蔡徐坤因为腿软整个人就直接跪下，上半身伏在沙发上。

　　「挺乾脆的，不错。那麽，拿个500万给哥花花吧。」蔡大奎说完就要伸手讨，却没见August,拿出支票来。

　　「之后开给你，不食言，可以走了。」对于August蔡大奎也知道他不是个会随便说说的人，于是拿起包就往外走，却遇上了警察。

　　「蔡大奎先生，你涉嫌多起诈骗案件，麻烦你进警局协助调查。」蔡大奎心想不好，原想逃跑却被上铐，转头刚好看见August，狠狠的瞪了一眼后才上了警车。

 

 

10

　　蔡徐坤是被August搀扶上车的。

　　帮蔡徐坤繫好安全带，开车就往家裡的方向去。

 

　　一路上两人都没有说话，蔡徐坤已经嘴唇发白，似乎真的被蔡大奎那荒谬的举动吓得不轻，August趁着红灯用手摸了摸蔡徐坤的额头，感觉不太对劲，绿灯后踩紧油门赶快把人载回家。

 

　　停好车，August直接把蔡徐坤从车裡抱起，一路抱到房间把人放平。等他拿毛巾过来要帮蔡徐坤擦擦脸时，床上的人已经昏睡过去。

 

 

11

　　大约睡了三小时，蔡徐坤算是清醒了。转头看看周围，是昨晚的房间，看样子是August带自己回来的。

　　蔡徐坤大概从脚软趴在沙发上后就没什麽记忆，所以他也不知道蔡大奎被抓，自己又是怎麽到这裡的。

 

　　August走进房间就看到蔡徐坤坐在那发呆。

　　走过去坐在他身旁，用手摸了摸他的额头和脸，确认没问题后又问蔡徐坤要不要睡回，蔡徐坤摇了摇头，却又一直盯着自己看。

 

　　「怎麽了？」August问完，蔡徐坤就一个劲的往自己身上扑。

 

　　蔡徐坤哭了。


End file.
